Episode 9290 (1st November 2017)
Plot Seb admits to Anna that he told the police he only had a memory of her face after the fall had occurred. Depressed, he refuses to have HIV tests. David pretends to Gary that he's been speaking to Nicola. Gary only admits to kissing her. Craig and Jess are called to deal with an altercation in a shop. Rosie overhears the police talking about how clean the solicitor's office was and admits to cleaning it. They ask to examine the contents of her vacuum cleaner. David berates Gary for betraying his sister and insists he's going to tell her. Anna and Faye try to persuade Seb to change his mind. The shop is the one where Beth is kicking off about the refund refusal and Craig threatens to arrest his own mother. She gives in and Jess is impressed with his actions. Gary tries to find Sarah before David does but she's in Manchester. David leaves a message on her phone. Gail is told that Shona is moving in and happily agrees to help her get her things out of No.11. Bessie Street School can't take Joseph in until after Christmas. Sinead isn't happy when Chesney asks her to look after him in the meantime. Sarah returns home, upset from a call from Bethany saying she's staying in Milan for good. David can't bring himself to say anything. Seb is cheered up when Anna brings Charlie and Lexi to visit him. David tells Sarah to move out with Gary as Shona is moving in. Gail tries to impose rules and rotas on Shona and she threatens not to move in, panicking Gail that David will blame her for the change of mind. Beth has to accept Craig's offer to buy her drinks as she has no money. He is gutted to hear that Bethany isn't returning and takes his temper out on his mother. Faye has her HIV test and Seb realises he has to do the same for the sake of his siblings. Shona is forced to join Gail on one of her power walks. David threatens to hurt Gary if he hurts Sarah and tells him he'll be keeping an eye on him from now on. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Shop Assistant - Olivia Sweeney *Manager - Ged McKenna *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Seb's room *Shop *Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David gets wind of Gary's big secret, but it remains to be seen whether he will keep quiet about it. Meanwhile, Beth manages to put Craig in an awkward situation; and Anna maintains her innocence to Seb. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,930,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes